


Break My Fall

by lilithsins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bokuto is precious, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Kuroo is perceptive, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, someone save me before I die of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsins/pseuds/lilithsins
Summary: Bokuto was so fucked.Not in a literal sense, of course. He was a virgin, though he would rather nosedive off of Tokyo Skytree than say that out loud. No, he was fucked for a different reason.Akaashi Keiji was attractive. He was really…really…attractive.





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late birthday, Akaashi! :D
> 
> This fic is a gift for my instigators. They always encourage me, they're always there for me, and I love them so dearly. So this is for you, girls. Thank you for everything you do to keep me going <3

_"This is the way that I say, 'I need you.'_  
_This is the way, this is the way,_

 _that I'm learning to breathe,_  
_I'm learning to crawl._  
_I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall._  
_I'm living again, awake and alive._  
_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies."_

_—“Learning to Breathe”, Switchfoot_

 

Bokuto was so fucked.

Not in a literal sense, of course. He was a virgin, though he would rather nosedive off of Tokyo Skytree than say that out loud. No, he was fucked for a different reason.

Akaashi Keiji was attractive. He was really… _really_ … _attractive_.

He'd noticed it quite recently, during a practice match with Nekoma. They'd been playing normally, when something had just sort of…clicked. Like thousands of puzzle pieces all falling into place at once, so fast that it was almost dizzying. Akaashi had just set the ball, nothing out of the ordinary, when for some reason, Bokuto's eye was drawn to him as he fell from the short hop. The world slowed to a crawl, his eyes widened, and suddenly, it was like he was seeing everything in high definition.

The dark wisps of hair whipping around Akaashi's upturned face. The moisture droplets flicking from his sweaty forehead, sparkling in the gym lights. The long, elegant curve of his throat. Calloused hands held above his head, his sharp, intelligent eyes trained on the ball as it was spiked over the net. 

Bokuto swallowed hard, unaware that he was staring rather dumbly.

When had Akaashi become that pretty?

"Oi, Bokuto!"

He was forcibly snapped back to reality as the volleyball smacked him in the forehead and he yelped, stumbling backward and falling on his butt. He winced at the impact against his tailbone, cursing himself inwardly for getting distracted. Kuroo gave him an easy, leering grin from the other side of the net.

"Watch where you're goin', hey?" The black-haired captain drawled, and Bokuto rubbed his smarting forehead and glared at him.

"Bokuto-san."

He looked up at the slender hand being offered to him, then up at its owner's face. Akaashi quirked one perfect eyebrow down at him.

"Are you okay?"

Before he could stop it, a hot blush poured into Bokuto's cheeks, and he blinked up at Akaashi, uncharacteristically speechless. The gym lights behind the boy's dark hair almost made it look like he had a halo…

Akaashi raised his eyebrows and wiggled his fingers, and Bokuto started, realizing that he'd been staring again.

"Y-yeah. Fine. Thanks." Akaashi gripped his hand tightly as he pulled Bokuto off of the gym floor, and Bokuto was so distracted that he nearly over corrected and fell flat on his face. Akaashi gave him a vaguely concerned look as he straightened.

"You look like you may be overheated. Do you feel alright?" The setter asked him flatly.

"Ah…I think I'm okay, thanks!" He tried to smile brightly, but Akaashi's eyes narrowed slightly, fixing him with a perceptive stare. Bokuto was suddenly aware that he was still holding Akaashi's hand, and he jerked his own hand away like it had spontaneously combusted, squawking out a hasty apology. "Ack, sorry! I didn't mean to, uh..um…"

Akaashi gave him a long, wordless look through dark lashes, then reached out and lightly tapped his palm against the small of Bokuto's back. "Stay focused." It would have been a reprimand from anyone else, but Bokuto's stomach fluttered a little at the glimpse of the light dusting of pink on Akaashi's perfect cheekbones. The other boy quickly turned and walked back to his place, but Bokuto was sure of it: he'd been blushing.

Kuroo was leaning against the net, giving him a rather smug, knowing smirk. Bokuto waved the look off impatiently, his face red.

That was just the start of it. Things like that just…kept happening. Little things, here and there, too often to be a coincidence. A brushing touch of fingers as Akaashi handed him something. A lingering gaze during practice that was quickly broken when they noticed each other staring. A pat on the shoulder that more resembled a caress. 

In one particular instance, three of them had jumped for a ball at the same time during a practice drill. They'd collided and landed in a mess of tangled limbs, somehow ending up with Akaashi straddling Bokuto with his hands on the older boy's pectoral muscles. The entire team had burst out laughing as they both scrambled up, faces flaming. It was so absurd, like something straight out of a visual novel, and they were both terribly embarassed.

Akaashi had, of course, apologized profusely.

"It was my fault, Bokuto-san, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," he'd said in frustration.

Bokuto had waved his hand, shaking his head. "It was an accident, don't worry about it," he'd replied hastily, trying to banish the mental image of Akaashi's shocked, blushing face gazing down at him, their crotches dangerously close to rubbing together.

After that, things had _definitely_ become more purposeful.

Weeks later, after a lot of subtle flirting, Akaashi had started the first real move, but in retrospect, Bokuto had finished it.

It was at a tournament, after a rather crushing defeat in the very first round. Bokuto tried his best to remain positive as they all shook hands across the net, but the guilt and despair clawed at his gut nonetheless. 

The loss had been his fault. 

He hated this. Hated the way losing always made him feel, like he was completely helpless. It almost made him feel like crying, but he refused to let himself. He found himself standing aimlessly in the supply closet of the gym after the game, his eyes hollow and his posture defeated.

He dug his fingers into the fabric of his jersey, right over his heart.

It hurt so much.

He turned around when he heard soft footfalls, seeing Akaashi approaching him, backlit by the gym lights behind. Dropping his gaze, Bokuto mumbled, "I'm coming, sorry." He didn't even have the strength to be embarassed that his voice had shaken.

Akaashi ignored his dismissal, walking right up to him and taking both hands in his own. Bokuto's gaze shot up. The eyes searching his face were concerned, understanding.

"It's okay to lose, you know." The soft words pressed him gently, and he bit his lip.

"It was all my fault. I got distracted, I misread…I should have gone left, it was such a _stupid_ mistake…" his voice broke a little and he looked down angrily, squeezing his eyes shut and fighting back the sting in his nose.

"We all make mistakes, Bokuto-san. Don't beat yourself up." Akaashi was blunt, as usual, but there was an undertone of compassion in the words. The guilt that hung darkly over Bokuto dissipated a little at the kind look in Akaashi's eyes, and he managed a tiny, tight-lipped smile. 

"I'll…" he trailed off, suddenly realized that Akaashi was still holding his hands, and blushed, stammering. "I-I, yeah…I'll try to...not. Do that." He mentally kicked himself for getting so tongue-tied. It was just Akaashi, why was his stupid brain frying like an egg at such a simple touch?

Akaashi dropped his gaze. "I, um…" he murmured softly, and Bokuto's eyes widened at the flush in his setter's cheeks. He'd never heard Akaashi sound so uncertain before.

He held his breath as the calloused hands lifted his own, bringing them up to those lovely lips, and he barely caught the tremble in Akaashi's fingers as he hesitated. The dark-haired boy wouldn't meet his eyes, and for a second, Bokuto swore that his face was going to catch fire. After an agonizing pause, Akaashi dropped his hands abruptly, stepping back. He cleared his throat, averting his gaze, and for the first time since Bokuto had known him, he looked nervous.

"I'm sorry, I—"

His next words were cut off, muffled by Bokuto's own mouth.

Acting on a whim, Bokuto had leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Akaashi's lips. He felt a sharp gasp from the setter, and he lingered a second more before breaking the contact and jumping back a couple of feet, stammering. Akaashi lifted his fingers to his lips, his forest green eyes wide, looking a bit shocked.

Fucking _hell_. Had he really just done that? Was he a goddamn idiot?

Bokuto waved his hands frantically, panic wrapping around his throat and heart pounding out of his chest. "I'm sorry! I just, I've wanted to do that for a _long_ time. I'm really, _really_ sorry, god, I'm so stupid—" Man, his lips were probably chapped and it had probably felt awful for Akaashi and he probably didn't even like Bokuto back and he'd probably just ruined their friendship—

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi interrupted incredulously, leaning forward with one hand on his chest, face more open than Bokuto had ever seen. "Do you…?" He trailed off, the inflection in his voice hopeful.

"Do _you?"_ Bokuto clutched his hair in disbelief.

Akaashi blinked and stared at him for a moment, then a soft smile spread across his face. A giddy feeling fluttered through Bokuto's chest as the setter huffed a quiet laugh. 

"We're both idiots," the setter whispered. He closed the gap between them and reached up with both hands, pulling Bokuto's face down.

Their lips touched and Bokuto's eyes snapped wide and then fell shut, and his entire world bloomed in full color. The kiss was clumsy, inexperienced certainly, but it felt so wonderfully right that neither of them cared.

Bokuto broke the kiss and held Akaashi close, nestling his face in the shorter boy's shoulder. "Yeah, we really are," he whispered. He felt lean arms encircle his waist and warm hands slide up his back, and he reveled in the closeness of Akaashi's muscled chest against his own. He only hesitated for a second before planting another kiss on Akaashi's cheek, stroking the back of the dark locks; god, his hair was just as soft and silky as it looked. "So does this mean we're, like…a thing? Is that how this works?" He asked.

"I would think so." Akaashi's voice was as dry as ever, and Bokuto laughed.

"Nice."

-

They fell into an easy relationship, when no one was looking. Akaashi had said that he preferred to keep it as quiet as possible, not for being ashamed, but so his parents wouldn't find out. He came from an old-fashioned family, and he wasn't too sure how they would react just yet.

Hesitant little touches became holding hands under a table; Akaashi would rub his thumb over Bokuto's knuckles, tracing the tendons and blood vessels of his hands with such care that it made Bokuto's heart dance. Lingering gazes became longer and more deliberate, colored with secret affection. When they won a game, there were shy, congratulatory kisses and hugs, tender moments that Bokuto treasured. When they lost, Akaashi gathered Bokuto into his arms and held him close, defending him from the depression that threatened to pull him under, like a knight in shining armor.

However, they never seemed to move past that sort of tentative, shy stage. While Bokuto was happy that Akaashi even liked him back in the first place—Akaashi wasn't the most verbally expressive person, after all, and Bokuto cherished every last bit of affection he received—he had no idea how the setter felt about being more…intimate. He had thought about bringing it up, but the thought of discussing such private things with _anyone_ made Bokuto want to lock himself in his room, much less with Akaashi, who was just now starting to get comfortable enough to kiss him on a regular basis. 

A couple of times, the kissing had gotten a little more heated and urgent, but each time, Bokuto had chickened out before anything could happen, not wanting to push Akaashi too far. What if he thought that Bokuto only cared about him for his body? The thought made Bokuto feel awful. The last thing he ever wanted to do was make Akaashi uncomfortable or drive him away; he'd never forgive himself if that happened.

And so, he kept the raging, hormonal teenager inside himself beaten back, and he'd continue to do so for as long as he could.

-

"Did you see that spike?! It was one of the best I've ever done, it was so fast!" Bokuto sang, wiping his forehead with a towel as he followed Akaashi into the locker room after their match. They'd taken the win this time, and Bokuto was on top of the world.

"Yes, Bokuto-san, it was amazing, as always," the setter deadpanned, and Bokuto pouted playfully, snaking an arm around Akaashi's waist and drawing him close, nuzzling his face in the boy's shoulder and breathing deeply. Akaashi squirmed in his arms and smacked a hand to his face and pushed halfheartedly, an exasperated twinkle in his eye. "Get off of me, I smell awful."

Bokuto gave a mirthful laugh against his neck, and he didn't notice Akaashi shiver at the breath against his skin. "You do not, you smell like sweat!" He declared.

Akaashi's nose wrinkled. "That's pretty awful." But he stopped struggling.

"No, like…" Bokuto inhaled deeply at the junction of Akaashi's neck and shoulder again, and the dark-haired boy made another disgusted noise. "Clean sweat. Hard work. You smell like you. I like it." He drank in the musky scent clinging to the Akaashi's skin, pressing a firm kiss to his neck.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "Weird."

Bokuto flashed him a toothy grin and Akaashi reached up to comb his long fingers through the captain's two-toned hair, a reluctant smile tugging his lips. Bokuto placed a chaste kiss on Akaashi's cheek, his nose brushing against his setter's sculpted cheekbone. "You like me anyway," he whispered, and Akaashi hummed in reply and leaned up, gently tilting Bokuto's chin with a light touch.

Their lips met softly, and Bokuto lifted one hand to the back of Akaashi's head, sifting his fingers through the soft, inky locks. Akaashi leaned his chin forward more, kissing a little more insistently, and though Bokuto eagerly returned the kiss, he felt a little nervous. He didn't want to get carried away. Even though most of the rest of the team had left, there were still a few people in the gym...

That thought immediately flew out the window as Akaashi's tongue prodded his lips open, and without thinking, Bokuto _let him_. Their tongues slid against each other wetly, the kiss quickly turning urgent and messy, and the heat of arousal twisted and writhed in Bokuto's lower abdomen. He groaned against the soft lips, and Akaashi answered with a pleased noise of his own. Akaashi's breath was warm against his mouth, and he tasted so _good_ …

Bokuto came back to himself, breaking the kiss sharply and panting, his golden orbs darting back and forth and taking in the expression on Akaashi's face, one that he'd never seen before. He looked…Bokuto couldn't think of a word other than _hungry_. He hadn't even been aware of Akaashi slowly backing him against the wall, but now he definitely was, and also _very_ much aware of the knee slotted between his legs, the muscular thigh rubbing purposefully against his crotch. The predatory look in the dark-haired boy's deep-set, hooded eyes was enough to send Bokuto's blood rushing south.

He swallowed hard. "A-Akaashi—" he was cut off by another searing kiss, and a cool hand slipped under his jersey, sliding up his chest underneath the fabric; a thumb brushed over one of his nipples, and it sent chills racing up his spine. His eyes fluttered shut again and he gave in, letting Akaashi do what he pleased.

He slid his arms around the setter, and his back muscles twitched in surprise as he felt nails dig into the skin between his shoulder blades. He moaned into Akaashi's plush, moistened lips, savoring the sweet warmth and whimpering at the tongue that slipped into his own mouth and made his knees feel wobbly.

Akaashi suddenly nipped roughly at his bottom lip and rolled his own hips forward, grinding onto Bokuto's thigh; he could feel that Akaashi was getting hard against his leg, and he could feel his own shorts becoming even tighter.

Their lips separated with a slick, muted _pop_ as Akaashi broke the kiss and buried his face in Bokuto's shoulder, and he could _feel_ the heat from Akaashi's face through the fabric. A muffled moan escaped the dark-haired boy, and Bokuto's lower abdomen tightened as he felt the vibration from the noise against his own chest.

"Bokuto-san…" the setter mumbled breathlessly, reaching up to splay his hand on Bokuto's chest. Bokuto licked his already wet lips and reached up a slightly shaky hand to grasp Akaashi's. 

"Akaashi, you can drop the '-san' at a time like this, seriously," His voice trembled.

Akaashi's shiny, kiss-flushed lips turned up minutely at one corner. "Bokuto."

Bokuto nearly let out an indecent noise at how sexy his name sounded on Akaashi's lips. "Y-yeah?"

Akaashi slowly leaned forward, briefly sealing his lips over Bokuto's again and then pulling back to trail a line of licks and kisses down his neck, and Bokuto failed to contain the needy whimper that rumbled from his throat. Akaashi pulled back slightly, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, and looked into Bokuto's comically wide eyes. True to form, his next words were straight to the point, and they made the captain's heart jerk in his chest.

"I want you. Do you want me?"

Bokuto was about 85% sure he was dying. Had he heard that right?

"I-uh, wh-what—"

Akaashi rolled his eyes and closed them with a sigh. "I'm asking you if you want to have sex with me." His cheeks flushed deeper as he muttered.

Scratch that, Bokuto was _most definitely dying_.

"You...want…" he pointed vaguely at himself, mouth opening and closing. "You…wh…" he couldn't even utter a complete sentence. After all this time, all of his hesitation, Akaashi was the one to ask. He felt so dumb.

"Bokuto, I don't know how to make it any clearer than that." Akaashi sounded perturbed and embarrassed, and he pulled back, looking off to the side. "We don't have to."

"No!" Bokuto seized both of Akaashi's hands in his, and the dark haired boy started at the abruptness. "I-I want to, I _really_ do, I've wanted to for a long time! I never mentioned it 'cause I was just…God, _really_ freakin' scared of scaring you away. I didn't want you to think that…s-sex was all I cared about, or something…" he finished lamely. Akaashi poked a rigid finger to his forehead and he winced.

"Forgive me for saying so, but you're as dense as a brick sometimes, Bokuto." Akaashi pulled on Bokuto's cheek, trying not to smile.

"Akaashiiii…." Bokuto drew the last syllable out in a whine, rubbing his forehead and face, "so mean…" he dropped his hands slowly, taking in what he'd been told. "Sorry I assumed things," he murmured. Akaashi gave a half smile.

"Just ask me next time. Communication is important," he said gently, tilting his head to one side, and Bokuto's eyes fixed on the side of his neck. _His skin is so pretty and smooth._ "Something on your mind?" Akaashi broke him out of his trance.

Bokuto bit his lip, trying not to go where his imagination wanted to; Akaashi's neck would look _really_ nice with a few…hickies…on it… He shook his head and smacked himself mentally. _Stop it._ "Ah, nothing, I…I just…I kinda feel like I'm dreaming right now," he confessed sheepishly. Akaashi gave a soft snort, and Bokuto yelped and jumped at the sharp prick on his side. His hand flew to the offending spot. "What was that for?"

"I pinched you, you're not dreaming." 

Bokuto stared. "Who are you and what did you do with my setter?" He demanded.

Akaashi's smirk was coy. He tugged on the hem of Bokuto's jersey, leaning up into Bokuto's personal space, his green eyes sly. "So, are we going to move this somewhere else, or am I going to have to take you here in the locker room?" He spoke under his breath, voice low-pitched and rough with want, and Bokuto nearly died on the spot, covering Akaashi's mouth with one hand.

"Akaashi!" He hissed, his cheeks exploding into a blush.

"Whah?" His voice was muffled by the hand, and he looked amused at Bokuto's expression.

Bokuto smacked his hand over his own eyes, waving his other hand frantically. "How can you say things like that with a straight face?" 

Akaashi caught his hand and stroked his thumb over the back of it. "I'm only joking." He pressed a brief kiss to Bokuto's knuckles, his lips warm on the slightly rough skin.

"Ah…" Bokuto scratched his still-red cheek and laughed nervously. "I, um…we could go to my house later…my mom is visiting her mother until the day after tomorrow, so…."

One side of Akaashi's lips crooked upward again. "That depends, Bokuto-san. Is your room any less disastrous than the last time I was there?"

"H-hey!"

-

Surprisingly, Akaashi's parents hadn't thought twice when he had called them to ask permission to stay the night with Bokuto, and Bokuto was grateful; they usually took much more convincing. And as it turned out, they didn't even have to call Bokuto's mother. She called while they were riding the train home from the school, wondering how their game went, and Bokuto told her that Akaashi was with him and asked if he could stay the night.

"Oh, that nice boy with the pretty black hair? Of course. Is he going to help you study?"

Bokuto's gaze darted to Akaashi beside him, whose ear buds were dangling from his ears, his eyes trained on his cellphone. "Uh, yeah, actually. I hope that's okay," he said apologetically, absently rubbing a chunk of his hair in between his fingers. Guilt jabbed him in the stomach; he wasn't used to lying to his mother.

"Of course, it's fine. I'm glad to hear that you have a friend besides Tetsurou-kun, bless his little heart. There's leftover yakitori and curry in the refrigerator from last night, don't forget. It should be enough for both of you. The extra futon is in the hall closet—Oh goodness, the bathroom is a mess," she fretted, and Bokuto smiled.

"I'll tidy up the bathroom a little, if it makes you feel better." He neglected to tell her that they wouldn't need the extra futon.

She sighed in relief on the other end. "Thank you, Koutarou. You're a good son."

"Hey, we knew this."

"Oh, hush. Don't stay up too late, now. Tell your friend I said he's welcome any time."

"Okay, kaa-san."

Once he'd hung up, he noticed that Akaashi was looking at him, one corner of his lips turned up in an almost invisible smile. "Your mother is always so nice."

"Yeah, she really is…" Bokuto smiled ruefully. "I don't deserve her."

The announcer called out their last stop and they both got off of the train. Anticipation bubbled in Bokuto's abdomen, and he had to stop himself from reaching for Akaashi's hand as they walked. There were people around, and it wouldn't do for someone they knew to see them.

When they got to Bokuto's modest house, Akaashi neatly took off his shoes at the door as Bokuto unlocked it, pushing the door open and stepping inside. The air still smelled slightly of curry spice, and it made the house feel rather cozy. Bokuto squinted in the late evening light that beamed through the shades as he pulled them shut. "You hungry?"

"Not really," Akaashi said softly, setting his school bag by the door and looking around. "It's been a while since I've been here."

"Yeah?" Bokuto looked around, rubbing the back of his neck. "Guess it has. Not much has changed. Still the same ol' place."

"I see that." Akaashi cleared his throat. "So…do you…know what we're doing?" He sounded both apprehensive and curious.

Bokuto's hand stilled on his neck. He did, and that fact sort of mortified him, if he was going to be completely honest. He'd done…rather extensive research. Many a night he'd sat in his bed looking at his phone, curiosity over his newfound sexuality having gotten the better of him, watching instructional videos that made his face burn in shame. His mother would be utterly horrified.

Yeah. He knew _exactly_ what they were doing.

"Y-yeah," he uttered quietly, feeling his ears heat up. Akaashi seemed a little relieved.

"I'm glad. I sort of…well…" the dark-haired boy gave another embarassed cough. "I've done a little research before, so…I won't be completely ignorant, at least." He was staring at the floor, and there was a rosy dusting on his high cheekbones. Bokuto's eyes roamed his face, still a little awestruck at just how _pretty_ he was. Akaashi looked up briefly and immediately jerked his gaze back downward. "What?" He mumbled.

Stamping down his nerves, Bokuto stepped forward and gently took Akaashi's chin in his fingers. The setter's eyes darted up to his face, his green eyes blinking and his lips slightly parted. Bokuto's heart ached. _He's beautiful…_

"You're just…really beautiful." Under normal circumstances, he'd have been embarassed to voice his thoughts like that, but the way that Akaashi was looking at him gave him a little more confidence than usual. 

At those words, a deeper blush blossomed on Akaashi's cheeks, and he looked away, blinking rapidly. "C-come on, now," he muttered self-consciously, and Bokuto grinned.

"S'true."

Akaashi reached up and gripped Bokuto's wrist, stroking the inside tendons with his fingertips. "Come here," he commanded softly, and Bokuto met him halfway as he leaned forward. Their lips met in a tender kiss, and like every time it happened, Bokuto felt that strange, light, floaty feeling in his chest. His heart hammered as Akaashi deepened the kiss with a little moan, sliding his arms around Bokuto's neck, running his fingers through his hair. He rested his hands on Akaashi's hips as they kissed long and slow, exploring each other shyly.

They couldn't keep it slow for long, however, and before long, their hands were all over each other, fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake. Akaashi yanked on Bokuto's jersey, and the captain raised his arms so Akaashi could slide it over his head. Once it was off, Akaashi pulled his off as well, tossing it to the side.

Bokuto cupped Akaashi's warm cheek in one hand. "My room?" He asked softly, and Akaashi gave a shy nod. He took his setter's hand and led him to his room, which, contrary to Akaashi's earlier jesting, was actually mostly tidy for once, though his bed was unmade.

He and Akaashi sat down on the bed, still holding hands. "So, um…I would like to try something, if it's okay with you." Bokuto ignored the tremor in his own voice. Akaashi looked down, abashed, but nodded.

"Okay."

Bokuto touched his chest gently. "Lie down," he whispered, and Akaashi complied. The captain knelt on the bed, taking in the sight of Akaashi laid out for him, his cheeks lit with heat and a noticeable bulge in his shorts. The dark-haired boy looked off to the side, looking a little annoyed.

"Don't stare," he scolded mildly. 

"Sorry," Bokuto grinned. He reached for the elastic waistband of Akaashi's volleyball shorts, hooking his fingers in between the band and the hot, smooth skin, and he felt the muscles of Akaashi's stomach twitch at the contact. He bit his lip, willing his heart to stop thudding so hard.

"May I?" He asked, and Akaashi looked bashful.

"Only if you take yours off, too," he murmured.

"Okay." Bokuto slowly slid the shorts and underwear off, and he swore his heart skipped two or three beats as Akaashi's arousal bobbed free from his shorts, flushed a pretty pink and already dripping precum. 

He couldn't help it, he gaped a little. Akaashi Keiji was naked. _Very_ naked, and lying on his bed with a rather scandalized expression.

"Idiot, I said don't stare!" Akaashi kicked at his thigh a little, and Bokuto couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't help it, you're so perfect."

"Bokuto!"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." He shimmied his own shorts and underwear off, tossing them to the floor, and he didn't miss how Akaashi's eyes widened, gaze trained on his crotch. "There, now we're even." Bokuto mumbled, feeling a little shy. He'd never been naked in front of anyone before, not in a situation like this with his arousal so obvious. He reached for the bottle of lube he kept hidden under his mattress.

"So we are," Akaashi said softly. Bokuto settled himself down between Akaashi's legs, and the boy's eyes widened even further. "B-Bokuto-san….?"

"Hey, I said to drop the -san! That's embarassing," Bokuto muttered, lying on his stomach and eyeing Akaashi's erection. "Now, I'm warning you, I've never done this before."

"I-it's okay!" Akaashi said a little loudly, then squared his shoulders, stuttering uncharacteristically. "N-neither have I." His voice got tiny at the admission.

Bokuto's heart melted a little. They would be each other's firsts.

"Then I'll do my best."

He reached forward.


	2. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Akaashi Keiji was a reserved person. He always had been, even as a child. Bokuto was the first person to get him out of his shell, so to speak, and they had been friends for a long time.

And that was why Bokuto couldn't know that Akaashi was in love with him.

Bokuto was loud. He was obnoxious. He ate like a horse, and he was a complete _dork_. He got overly excited about just about everything. But Akaashi _loved_ him, everything about him. He knew the side of Bokuto that no one else did, the side that emerged when the shadows became too long in Bokuto's life. He'd seen just how low Bokuto was capable of getting, and he still loved him wholeheartedly.

When Bokuto had first kissed him, he had thought that his brain was going to short-circuit from the barrage of emotions that hit him all at once. He'd never even dared to hope that Bokuto would ever like him back, much less _kiss_ him. As they'd kissed a second time, he'd thought, this was it, the peak. He could never get happier than this.

But he had been wrong.

"You okay?" Bokuto's gentle inquiry reached his ears, and he looked down. His captain was looking up at him with a concerned expression. "We can stop if you're not ready."

He shook his head. "I'm fine," he assured, though his heart was skipping a staccato beat in his chest at the implication of the position they were in. Bokuto's eyes softened.

"Tell me…how I do." The words wavered, and were colored with such nervousness that Akaashi wanted to hug the other boy. He was so insecure, so afraid of messing up.

"I will," he promised.

Bokuto gently took Akaashi's cock in one hand and Akaashi drew in a sharp breath. No one had ever touched him like this before; it was strange, but not in a bad way. As Bokuto hesitantly touched him, lightly grazing his fingers along his shaft to trace the veins, exploring his most private area with a curiosity that was adorable, Akaashi's breathing quickened.

Bokuto Koutarou was between his legs, _touching_ him, about to…

...he couldn't even finished the thought. It felt incredibly surreal.

The captain leaned forward, hesitating for a second, then took the head of Akaashi's cock in his mouth, and Akaashi gasped, feeling the muscles in his abdomen tighten. It was so warm and wet…

He could feel Bokuto's tongue slipping around him, teasing his slit, sending little shivers of pleasure through his belly and chest. The soft, warm tongue caressed him so carefully, so lovingly. It was unlike anything he'd felt before.

Bokuto suddenly took more into his mouth, and Akaashi stifled a groan, one of his hands unwittingly drifting down to settle in Bokuto's two-toned hair. He sifted his fingers through the thick, soft strands, melting into the sensation of Bokuto's mouth sliding up and down on him. The captain's tongue smoothed along his shaft, and he sucked in a breath as he felt the vibration from Bokuto moaning around his cock. Was he getting pleasure from this, too?

Bokuto shifted his hips further down the bed, adjusting his position slightly, then slowly—oh god—slid down, oh _fuck_ …

"Bokutooo..." Akaashi couldn't hold back the lewd whine that left his throat, his hips and spine twitching, and he clapped his hand over his mouth to muffle his desperate whimpers. Bokuto's nose was brushing the arousal-heated skin of his lower abdomen. How in the hell did he take it? Did he have a gag reflex at all?

Bokuto pulled off of him, only to say a few words.

"Don't cover your mouth, I…I want to hear you." Akaashi almost didn't hear the last few words, they were so quiet. He gasped as he felt the warmth engulf him completely again, and he resisted the urge to silence his moans, trying to do as Bokuto asked...

And then Bokuto swallowed.

Akaashi cried out sharply as he felt the muscles in Bokuto's throat ripple and squeeze around the head of his cock, and his free hand scratched desperately to grasp the sheets in his fist. A long, open-mouthed moan left him, and he panted heavily as the captain's mouth bobbed up and down on him. "Bokuto…Bokuto…" he chanted breathlessly, burying his fingers in the boy's thick hair; he fought the instinct to yank the strands of black and white and thrust up into the friction.

The captain pulled off of him briefly, and the sight of Bokuto looking up at him innocently, lips still connected to the head of his cock by a glistening strand of saliva and precum, made Akaashi's stomach do a backflip.

"Is it…okay so far?"

Akaashi let out a hoarse, incredulous chuckle. "Okay is an understatement."

Bokuto looked relieved. "I need to start…y'know…preparing you now," he still sounded a little nervous, "is that all right?" His face was just as flushed as Akaashi's felt, and the dark-haired boy stared transfixed at the trickle of saliva down Bokuto's chin.

"Yes…please," he whispered, closing his eyes briefly. When he opened the again, Bokuto's golden gaze was locked on his, unwavering, the thin ring of color around his blown pupils smoldering like burnt honey.

"Tell me if you want to stop, or if I…need to go slower." The little tremor in Bokuto's voice was so endearing. 

Akaashi nodded wordlessly.

Bokuto took the bottle of lube and squeezed some of the clear liquid onto his fingers, slicking them liberally and rubbing them together to warm them up. He leaned back down, pressing a tender kiss to the junction of Akaashi's crotch and thigh, and slipped his hand between his legs.

Akaashi felt the hesitant press of a warm, slick finger against him, and his face burned, but he nodded when Bokuto looked at him with a wordless question in his creased brow. He felt the stretch of his muscles as the finger was slowly pushed into him, and he squirmed slightly. It felt weird. 

He could tell that Bokuto was trying _so_ hard to be gentle, but he was a little impatient. "You can go a little faster, I don't think I'll break," he mumbled, face hot. Bokuto complied, sliding his slippery finger all the way in, stopping at his knuckle. Akaashi let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. That wasn't so bad. Bokuto's finger rubbed around inside him, feeling around. So far, not too painful. Just a little different.

"Okay?" Bokuto asked, voice soft, and Akaashi nodded faintly.

"Yes. Put another in…I'm supposed to take three before I can take…y-you." He tripped a little on the last word.

Bokuto chewed his lip nervously, complying. Akaashi felt another finger nudge him and wiggle past the ring of muscle, and he didn't say a word as Bokuto slowly worked the finger all the way in, twisting around inside him and spreading both fingers apart. He supposed it didn't feel _awful_ , but it didn't exactly feel _good_ either. After a minute, he forced his breath out again, swallowing. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple and he brushed it away.

"One more." His voice was strained, and Bokuto's face pinched a little.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" He fretted.

 _"Yes,"_ Akaashi ground out, breathing hard. He was determined to do this, God dammit.

He felt a third finger wiggle in, and he couldn't stop the groan from escaping his throat. He bit down on his hand to distract his mind. The burning stretch was beginning to get genuinely painful, but he refused to give up. He wanted this, more than anything, so he squeezed his eyes shut, panting and whimpering around his knuckles, until all three fingers were fully inside him. He gasped out a breath, hands clenching and unclenching on the sheets, and Bokuto held his fingers perfectly still.

"Akaashi," he pleaded, "please, if this is hurting you, I don't…maybe we should…"

"Bokuto, I promise you, I'm fine. I want this. Just…give me a minute…" Akaashi trailed off, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, letting his body relax and adjust to the intrusion. 

"Okay…we can wait as long as you need to." Bokuto leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to Akaashi's inner thigh that made the boy shiver. Tender pecks were pressed to his skin in various places, some of them being a little rougher than others, closer to bites than kisses, but never hard enough to leave a mark in places that would be visible. Bokuto sealed his mouth over the tendon connecting Akaashi's inner thigh to his crotch, grazing it with his teeth and laving it with his tongue. He sucked firmly and Akaashi gasped. "I can't leave a hickey on your neck or people will see, so…" Bokuto said shyly against his skin, and Akaashi reached to grasp his hand, his face softening.

"You're a sap." The words were affectionate. He knew he'd think of this moment every time he saw the bruised skin, until it healed. 

"I try."

Akaashi dropped his head back down onto the pillow with a sigh, wiggling his hips slightly to test how his muscles were reacting to being stretched unnaturally. He experimentally clenched his muscles around the fingers, and Bokuto jumped a little, letting out a nervous chuckle. He felt surprisingly okay; his body had mostly adjusted to the fingers inside him. Bokuto seemed to notice that his hard on was wilting a little, so the captain slipped his mouth back down over him, and the dark-haired boy let out a strangled noise, hips twitching. He hadn't expected Bokuto to do both things at once.

"Bokuto…." He groaned at the combination of sensations coming at him; the slick slide of the mouth on his cock, and the burning stretch as the fingers inside him twisted and prodded around. It was becoming less of a pain and more of a strange, weightless feeling that he couldn't put a name to; like the breathless second before the cars of a roller-coaster plummet down a steep incline. "How did...you get...so good at this?" He panted. Bokuto looked just as lost and floaty as Akaashi felt, and Akaashi tugged on his hair a little to pull him off of his cock. Bokuto blinked up at him a little dazedly; Akaashi was obviously not the only one enjoying this.

"Practice…" the boy mumbled, swiping a line of drool off of his chin with a finger, "on a banana."

Akaashi couldn't help but breathe out a trembly laugh. "What the hell, Bokuto."

"Hey, I've thought about this a lot…I didn't want to be completely blind." His tone was a little defensive, and he punctuated his words with an upward twist of his fingers.

Stars and colors crackled in Akaashi's vision; his back arched off of the bed and he shouted out a strangled cry, pleasure sparking through his abdomen, chest, and even his thighs. A whimper escaped his throat, and his chest rose and fell rapidly. "What…was that?" he croaked, trembling. That had felt…

"What the hell…" there was a strange look in Bokuto's eyes, something curious and slightly wild. He twisted his fingers upward again and Akaashi keened, hands scrambling for purchase on the bedding, his knees clamping together on Bokuto's shoulders. It was a white-hot sort of pleasure that shot up through his belly and chest and made his vision blur. Bokuto's face slowly lit up in understanding. "So that's where it is," he breathed, and Akaashi felt him probe around a little more, fingers rubbing up against that weird spot again, but much more gently and purposefully. 

Akaashi squirmed, covering his eyes with one hand and panting out Bokuto's name as pleasure radiated up through his body. If he had any thoughts of being quiet before, they were long gone now. The loud moans and gasps that escaped him would have embarassed him had he not been lost in the throes of pleasure. His face was positively _burning_ , and he didn't even care that his toes were curling and he was probably drooling a little. It felt _amazing_.

With the constant friction against his prostate, Akaashi could feel his muscles rapidly coiling in preparation for climax, so he waved Bokuto down frantically. "Stop, stop, I'm going to come, stop," he wheezed out, breathing hard, and Bokuto froze and snapped to attention, his eyes huge.

"Sorry!"

"Don't apologize, just…just come here," Akaashi managed, reaching out a trembling hand. With the utmost care, Bokuto withdrew his fingers from inside Akaashi, and the dark-haired boy drew in a sharp breath at the absence. Bokuto reached for a tissue to wipe the warm lube off of his fingers.

Akaashi tugged Bokuto upward by the wrist, and the older boy clambered up and over him. His weight felt nice on top of Akaashi; it made him feel small and vulnerable, yet so safe.

"Akaashi…." Bokuto's breath was warm against the setter's neck, and he shuddered as Bokuto slid his arms around behind his back. Akaashi's shaky hands came up to touch his cheeks, and the sides of their noses brushed as they kissed deeply. Bokuto drew back, searching Akaashi's face. "Are you ready?" The question, spoken in a soft, low, rumbling tone, made Akaashi's insides tingle in anticipation.

"Yes," he responded in the same tone. The heartbeat pressed against his own quickened, and Bokuto pressed another quick kiss to his lips. His captain reached down to uncap the lube bottle, squeezing some out and stroking it over his cock in quick, hasty motions. 

"W-wait, should we use a condom? Shit, I don't have any." The panic was evident in Bokuto's voice and face, and Akaashi shushed him. 

"It's fine. I know you don't have any diseases. We're both virgins, remember?" He said, and Bokuto threw one hand in the air, looking relieved.

"Duh. Can't have diseases if you've never had sex." He visibly relaxed a little. "I'll have some for next—next time…?" The upward inflection and trailing off made Akaashi smile inwardly.

"Yes, next time."

Bokuto's eager smile made Akaashi's chest flutter. Akaashi lifted and spread his legs, holding them back with his hands underneath his knees, and nodded at Bokuto again. Taking his cock by the base, Bokuto carefully lined up with Akaashi's slick, twitching entrance, and slowly, slowly moved his hips forward.

Akaashi sucked in a breath as the ring of his muscle was strained around the head of Bokuto's cock. It was a whole lot more than the fingers, and that burning sensation was back. His fingers dug into the backs of his knees and he made a throaty noise of pain, his brow scrunched, and Bokuto stopped, giving him time to adjust. Tender kisses were pressed to Akaashi's lips, his creased forehead, the bridge of his nose, his throat, reassuring words left in their wake.

"I've got you…shh…." Bokuto panted in his ear, his voice thin. He was probably about to go mad; it couldn't be easy to hold still. Akaashi probably felt ridiculously tight.

He wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck, burying his face in his shoulder. "Go ahead," he wavered, and he felt more of Bokuto slide into him, ever so gently. The sharp, needling pain made him squeeze his eyes shut, but he didn't stop Bokuto again. He bit his lip and endured the stretching slide until he felt the touch of hot skin against his backside; Bokuto was completely sheathed inside him, and _God_ , he felt _full_.

"Akaashi," Bokuto sounded like he was about to cry, "it's s-so hot and _tight_ …nghh…" a cross between a sob and a groan came from deep inside Bokuto's chest, and he buried his face in Akaashi's neck, panting out whines and whispering his name over and over, his breath hot against Akaashi's skin. Akaashi took a deep breath through his nose, willing the roar in his ears to die down.

"Wait a minute, please," he said in a faint whisper, splaying one hand on his lower abdomen, feeling his body slowly adjust to the cock inside him. It felt so strange, so thick and _heavy_. The sweet heat filling him up was overwhelming, connecting him with Bokuto on the absolute most intimate level, the level of closeness laying him bare. He felt a surge of love well up in his chest, and he gently took Bokuto's face in his hands, moving it from being pressed against his neck and sealing their lips together. Bokuto' eyelids fluttered shut and he moaned against Akaashi's lips, and Akaashi opened his mouth into the kiss, licking and sucking at the older boy's reddened lips. He kissed his captain like he was starving, drawing it out until both of them were desperately panting for air. He drew back, their warm breath mingling in the small space between them, and swallowed.

"I think…you can move now." He did his best to take another deep breath, letting it out slowly and closing his eyes. Bokuto tucked his feet underneath himself, holding Akaashi up with one hand at the small of his back and the other underneath one of his knees, holding it back. He slowly pulled out to the tip and thrust back in, and Akaashi breath hitched in his throat at the friction against his insides. Bokuto's cock grazed that certain spot again and he jumped at the bolt of pleasure that raced up his spine.

"Okay?" Bokuto forced out, his voice tight and gravelly. He gently picked up a little speed, and Akaashi nodded jerkily and covered the hand at the back of his knee with his own. Bokuto looked a little relieved, like he'd been afraid of messing up again. 

As they fell into a rhythm, Akaashi did his best to give Bokuto as much verbal encouragement as he could. "You feel…amazing….inside me," he panted as best he could, angling his hips to meet Bokuto's thrusts. His own cock was leaking streaks of precum onto his abdomen, it felt so good. The hot, slick glide of Bokuto's cock in and out of him was taking most of his breath away; the noise it made was _sinful_ , and each thrust was a glancing hit on his prostate that made him gasp. With effort, he dropped his voice even deeper, staring intensely into the wide golden eyes boring into his own "You're so good, Bokuto…so good to me…" He reached up to tenderly brush the moisture from Bokuto's sweaty forehead. Bokuto made a husky, almost tearful noise in his throat, lifting one hand to Akaashi's cheek.

"Akaashi, I…I think I love you," his voice trembled.

Akaashi's world stilled, and everything was suddenly sharper, more vibrant. The words hung in the air between them, curling warmly around him like steam from a coffee cup, and Akaashi's heart twisted a little in his chest. Bokuto _loved_ him?

"D-do you mean that?" He whispered, hardly believing his ears. Bokuto stilled his thrusts for a moment and leaned down, pressing a heartbreakingly sweet kiss to Akaashi's parted lips. When he drew back, the pure, unadulterated love in his deep golden eyes punched the breath from Akaashi's lungs.

"With everything that I am." His words were soft, but held a firm strength that Akaashi was accustomed to seeing on the volleyball court. The determination in Bokuto's expression was so endearing, so very _Bokuto_ , that Akaashi almost wanted to cry. This boy loved him more than anything. He could plainly see it on his face.

He slid his arms around Bokuto's lean torso, hugging him close and burying his face in his sweat-dampened shoulder. "I…I…" his throat constricted and he tightened his arms, tears stinging his eyes. "I l-love…love you, too…" Bokuto tensed in his arms.

"Y-You do?" His voice was so small, so sorrowfully hopeful, that Akaashi pushed him back enough that he could look him in the eyes, cupping his face in both hands.

"I do. I love you, Bokuto." He got it out without stammering this time, though he could feel that his face was beet red. Bokuto's eyebrows lifted and a wide, tearful smile cracked his face. Their lips met again, excited and enthusiastic.

Bokuto _loved him_.

They weren't just having sex.

They were _making love_.

When Bokuto buried his face in his neck and resumed thrusting into him, it felt different. Better somehow, like they were closer. Everything was so much more visceral, sensitivity heightened to the max. Akaashi couldn't hold back his moans as the constant pressure on his prostate threatened to tip him over the edge.

"I think I'm close," he whimpered in Bokuto's ear, and the captain gave a strained grunt and nodded jerkily into his shoulder, rolling his pelvis with each long, heavy thrust. The way they moved against each other felt so sensual and intimate. The room was blanketed in soft sounds; the dull thud of hips on pelvis, the obscene, slick thrusting, and their heavy breaths and moans.

It felt like…like they were the only two people in the world. Akaashi briefly marveled at his fortune.

Bokuto's thrusts were becoming erratic and uneven, suggesting that he was nearing his limit as well. "Akaashi… _Akaashi_ …" Bokuto gasped against his neck, his voice thin. Akaashi felt teeth graze his skin and he let out a whining cry, tossing his head to the side, an unfamiliar feeling steadily looming over him. Weightless, like he was falling. It was terrifying and exhilirating. Akaashi's heartbeat sped up as he felt his abdomen tighten with a strange finality, and his voice rose sharply in a choked yelp as he finally realized what it was.

"Bokuto, I-I'm—!" He clawed at Bokuto's back frantically as his insides snapped taut and darkness crept into the corners of his vision. Bokuto breathed out a growling, shuddering groan into his neck, snaking one arm tightly around his waist and fisting the sheets in his other hand.

Akaashi gasped over and over as he clenched rhythmically around Bokuto, and his cock twitched up off of his stomach, spattering their chests with sticky, pearlescent fluid. Wave after wave of searing pleasure crashed over him, stealing his breath, powerful and overwhelming. Snapping his hips forward one last time, Bokuto hunched his back with a hoarse, muffled grunt and froze, and Akaashi felt a warmth bloom deep inside him; he could feel Bokuto's abdominal muscles spasming in orgasm, pressed against his own stomach.

Bokuto soon went bonelessly limp on top of him, emitting a weak, trembly sound, and Akaashi's arms went slack of their own accord and slipped off of Bokuto's back. 

That was…intense.

They lay panting and sweaty against each other, heads reeling, chests heaving.

Akaashi felt a twinge of disbelief. He'd just lost his virginity. To Bokuto Koutarou. His _captain._

He discreetly pinched his own thigh. Nope, this was real.

He let his hand fall away, still catching his breath. The warm heaviness in his limbs was something he'd never felt from an orgasm before. Then again, he'd never been with another person. Maybe that was the difference. Either way, it was very soothing and pleasant, and he felt more relaxed than he had in a long time.

He slowly reached up a hand to the back of Bokuto's head, running his fingers through his hair. "Bokuto," he said softly. When Bokuto lifted his head, Akaashi's stomach dropped a little; the captain's eyes were red and his face was wet with tears. "Are you okay?" He asked in alarm.

Bokuto's smile was tired, but colored with joy. "I'm fine. I'm so much better than fine." His voice was slightly hoarse. Akaashi wiped the tear tracks from Bokuto's cheeks with his knuckles, and his captain leaned into his touch, closing his eyes.

"I am, too." He gave Bokuto a gentle, relaxed smile, the one that he knew the other boy loved so much. A careful hand brushed back the strands of dark hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, and Bokuto tilted his head to press a lingering kiss to Akaashi's temple.

"I'm glad," he whispered against the smooth skin, and Akaashi heard him sniffle. He took Bokuto's face in his hands again, leaning back to look into his eyes. The boy's honey gold eyes were still wet, rapidly welling back up, and his upturned lips was starting to tremble.

"Why are you crying?" Akaashi asked gently, tenderly catching the tear that trickled down Bokuto's cheek with his thumb. His captain's face crumbled and he let out a soft, gasping sob.

"S-sorry, I just…" his voice was wet and tight, and he sniffled again, nose and lips red, "I can't believe how lucky I am. I…" he trailed off, clamping down on his bottom lip. More tears slipped down his cheeks, and Akaashi brushed the warm droplets from the flushed skin as they came. His heart melted at Bokuto's sincerity; he'd never been afraid to cry in front of Akaashi. He put up such a tough front on the volleyball court, but only Akaashi knew just how tenderhearted he really was.

Bokuto coughed out a watery laugh, hiding his tearstained face in Akaashi's chest. "Sorry for crying all over you." His voice wavered.

"Not a problem." He picked up the hand that rested on his chest, pressing a kiss to the palm.

"I just can't help it. I…" Bokuto paused, lifting his hand to scrub his reddened eyes and sniffing. "I'm happy." Two words. Such a simple phrase that said so very much. It made Akaashi's heart rise in his chest, full of love.

"I'm happy that you're happy," he smiled, touching his finger to one angular eyebrow, tracing the shape lovingly. He'd always thought Bokuto's eyebrows were cute.

Bokuto regained his composure and sighed contentedly, resting his cheek on Akaashi's collarbone. "I'm so sleepy now," he murmured, "I wish we could stay like this."

"After we get cleaned up, we can," Akaashi said with wrinkle of his nose, "I'm starting to feel a little sticky."

"Yeah. Right. Clean up." Bokuto already sounded half asleep, so Akaashi patted him firmly on the cheek to rouse him a bit. The captain reached for a handful of tissues from his nightstand, leaning back to sit on his haunches. He carefully pulled out, and Akaashi's breath caught at the strange feeling of being empty so suddenly. "Sorry," Bokuto winced, gently wiping the cum that spilled out in his wake, and handing Akaashi a few tissues to wipe the sticky fluid off of his chest and stomach. 

Akaashi's limbs were starting to feel decidedly heavy. He felt almost as tired as he would have after a long, taxing volleyball match. Bokuto seemed to notice his sleepiness and hurriedly finished cleaning himself off, wrapping the soiled tissues and tossing them in the garbage. Strong arms slipped under Akaashi's knees and behind his shoulders, and he was lifted off of the bed and held close to Bokuto's chest with great care, as gently as if he were made of fine china. He relaxed into the hold, reaching up one hand to place over Bokuto's heart, still a little woozy from the afterglow.

"Aw, dammit," he heard Bokuto breath out a laugh as he walked down the hall, "I told kaa-san I'd clean up the bathroom. Don't look around, okay? She'd have a cow."

"Mmn…" Akaashi mumbled, too weary to say much more. He was fairly certain that it wasn't half as bad as Bokuto's mother made it out to be.

He didn't have to expend too much effort in the bathroom; Bokuto tenderly washed his hair, his chest, his back, every part of him. He'd never felt so cared for in his whole life, like he was a rare, fragile treasure. It was different, but he was pretty sure he liked it, even if it made him feel a little spoiled.

"Here," he muttered, turning Bokuto around to do the same for him once he was done. He scrubbed the two-toned hair firmly, massaging his fingers into Bokuto's scalp, and he was amused to see that the older boy was leaning into his touch, his eyes fluttering shut and a happy little smile on his face. It reminded Akaashi of how his mother's cat reacted to being scratched behind the ears.

Truth be told, he may have dozed off a couple of times in the bathtub after they'd washed up, his back pressed up against Bokuto's chest, head leaned back into the crook of the boy's neck. The hot water felt _wonderful_ , so blissfully soothing to his muscles. They were beginning to make their displeasure known; he had a feeling he would be sore for several days. Luckily, it was the weekend, and he'd have a few days to recover before returning to school. He'd probably exercised muscles he wasn't even aware he had for the first time, and he wasn't used to it. The dull throbbing in his pelvis and thighs, even in his back, was what finally roused him back to full consciousness. He had to distract himself from it, reaching back to run his fingers through Bokuto's wet hair.

"I've never seen your hair in any state but gravity-defying. This is quite the experience," he mused, and Bokuto waved his hand airily.

"You saw nothing. You can never let anyone know that my hair shape isn't natural." He could hear the easy grin in Bokuto's tone.

"Of course not, Bokuto-senpai," he intoned.

To his surprise, Bokuto nearly fell out of the tub, and water sloshed dangerously close to the sides. "Akaashi!" He spluttered, spitting water out of his mouth. Akaashi blinked and turned his head around.

"What?"

"Don't…don't call me senpai." Bokuto was avoiding his eyes, his cheeks staining dark red, and it wasn't just from the heat of the bath.

"Okay. Bokuto will do." He leaned back and up to press a kiss to the hot cheek, and Bokuto wilted in relief.

Akaashi smugly tucked this bit of information away for another time.

\--

They quickly finished up in the bath, only because they were both ravenous. Neither of them had eaten since lunch, and they weren't used to going so long without eating. 

Bokuto stepped out of the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist and running his fingers through his wet hair. "I have some clothes you can b—" he whipped his head around at the sound of a splash, just in time to see Akaashi slipping and nearly falling, gripping the sides of the tub with white-knuckled hands and his eyes tightly shut. "Akaashi, holy hell," he cried in dismay, reaching his hands out to hold the boy's upper arms, "are you okay?"

"No," Akaashi's voice shook, his brows furrowed over his closed eyes. "Kind of sore." He breathed slowly, his pale face twisted in obvious pain.

A painful little band tightened around Bokuto's heart. "I hurt you," he said in a small voice. His eyes stung, and he bit his lip.

Akaashi sighed heavily, propping his elbow on the side of the tub and holding a hand over his eyes. "Bokuto…"

"Akaashi, I'm so sorry—" His voice broke and he knelt down, taking one of Akaashi's clenched hands in both of his, "I-I was too rough—"

"No, Bokuto, this is normal. I'm supposed to be sore, it was my first time. It isn't your fault, now stop worrying, okay? I'll be fine." Akaashi's tone had softened considerably, and he rubbed his thumb over the fingers clutching his hand. Bokuto was still troubled.

"Here…" he slipped his arm around Akaashi's torso under his arms, helping him stand on wobbly legs. "Careful, now…" With effort, Akaashi lifted his feet enough to step out of the tub, and Bokuto helped him sit down on the soft bath mat, handing him a towel. 

They both quickly dried off, spurred on by the chill against their damp skin. Bokuto lent Akaashi some boxers, though Akaashi was rather embarassed, a loose, long-sleeved sweatshirt, and sweatpants that only dragged the floor a tiny bit. Once they were clean and dry and in warm sleep clothes, Bokuto helped Akaashi into the kitchen and set about warming up the leftover food, and soon they had steaming yakitori and curry in front of them.

"I just thought of something," Bokuto said around a mouthful of chicken, "what if people find out? About" he gestured between them "us? Cause I'm pretty sure Kuroo at least suspects something. He was being awfully teasing last time I saw him."

Akaashi hummed, clicking his chopsticks. "If Kuroo knows, he won't say anything. He's not the kind of person to needlessly gossip, and besides, I have a hunch that you're not the only captain dating your setter." He took a delicate bite of curry.

"No kidding? I kinda think so, too," Bokuto grinned, "he and Kenma are a little too friendly to just be friends. Well, Kuroo is friendly, and Kenma is…well, Kenma." He took a sip of water. "He seems much happier with Kuroo around, though."

"And don't get me started on Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san." Akaashi hid a smile behind his water glass. "Those two are practically married."

"Ol' Daichi. Nice guy. Suga, too, from what I can tell. Karasuno has some good parents." They shared a fond smile. 

"Anyway, to answer your question, if people find out about it," Akaashi shrugged a little. "I'm not sure there's anything we can do. We just have to be careful."

Bokuto hated having to sneak around and hide their relationship. "One day I'll be able to kiss you in public whenever I want. Count on it." He nodded firmly, and Akaashi gave a small smile.

"Hopefully."

As they cleared their dishes and got ready for bed, Bokuto kept smiling to himself. It seemed so cozy, so domestic. It was nice. As they went through their respective nightime routines, he was surprised to see Akaashi take a contact case out of his duffel bag, leaning close to the bathroom mirror and gingerly take contacts out of his eyes, dropping them in the small, round case full of solution.

"I had no idea you wore contacts," Bokuto noted, and Akaashi nodded without looking up.

"Yes. I'm near-sighted, unfortunately." The setter pulled out a pair of black half-framed glasses, wiggling them in the air. "I never wear my glasses to school, though. They get on my nerves."

Bokuto plucked the glasses out of Akaashi's hand, unfolding them and slipping them on the setter's face. Akaashi made a displeased sound, reaching up to take them off, but Bokuto gently took his hand before he could. "Don't. They're cute." He took Akaashi's chin, turning it this way and that, admiring the glasses on the dark-haired boy. Akaashi blushed.

"They are not," he said incredulously.

"They are!" Bokuto insisted, "You look…distinguished. I like it." The glasses accentuated Akaashi's high cheekbones and fit his face rather well. He looked adorable.

Akaashi took the glasses off and folded them to drop them back in their case, looking everywhere but Bokuto. "Th-thank you," he uttered softly.

When they finally climbed into Bokuto's bed and drew the comforter up, Akaashi snuggled into Bokuto's embrace, and the captain tucked the setter's dark-haired head underneath his chin. Between the game earlier that day and the…other exertion, they were utterly exhausted; Akaashi was already beginning to fall asleep.

Bokuto pressed a kiss to the boy's hair, and he made a sleepy noise that sent flutters through Bokuto's chest. _So cute._

The gentle rumble of thunder sounded in the distance; they'd get rain during the night, but Bokuto loved hearing rain on the rooftop. It had been a long time since he'd felt this warm and safe and content. He nuzzled his nose into the fluffy top of Akaashi's hair, letting out a long, tired sigh, finally letting his muscles relax against the boy in his arms.

"Night, Akaashi," he whispered, and his setter stirred, shifting closer to him. He felt the squish of Akaashi's cheek against his chest, and the dark-haired boy made a soft, content sound in his throat.

"I love you," the soft words reached his ears, and he let them echo through his heart, grinning in the darkness. 

Akaashi _loved him._

"I love you, too," he murmured, lightly brushing the fine strands of hair off of Akaashi's forehead with his thumb to lay a gentle, almost reverent kiss on the smooth skin.

Wrapped in Akaashi's embrace, he slept better than he had in a long time, aided by the comfort of the warm body pressed against his own.

He was _so lucky._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing murders me, it's so damn cute. Precious baby owls.
> 
> I hope they aren't too terribly out of character, this is my first time writing them ;;
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> I am on tumblr at two different locations, @lilithsins for one punch man and yuri on ice, and @lilithtrash for haikyuu! ~~i'm trash~~
> 
> <3


End file.
